User blog:SPARTAN 119/Yosuke Kadomatsu (Zipang) vs Andries Rhoodie (Guns of the South)
Yosuke Kadomatsu, the Japanese Self Defense Force sailor who finds himself in a world of danger after his ship is sent back in time to the Second World War. VS Andries Rhoodie, the South African white supremacist who went back in time and armed the Confederate Army with AK47s. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Yosuke Kadomatsu Yosuke Kadomatsu, the main protagonist of the anime Zipang, is the executive officer of the guided missile destroyer JS Mirai, a JSDF missile destroyer that is transported back in time to the Battle of Midway in 1942, in a mysterious event surrounding a storm. After witnessing the battle, the Mirai crew pick up a downed IJN pilot named Lt. Kusaka. In 1942, the Kadomatsu has to contended with attacks by both the US Navy and the IJN at various points in time, and Kusaka's attempts to change the course of the war using the ship. Kadomatsu has a great respect for human life, leading to his decision to rescue Kusaka, however, this would be the first of many times Kadomatsu was forced to struggle to make decisions that could change the course of history. Andries Rhoodie Andries Rhoodie is the antagonist of the novel Guns of the South by Harry Turtledove. Rhoodie a white South African from the year 2014 and leader of a white supremacist organization known as the Afrikaner Weerstandsbeweging or AWB. Rhoodie and a group of other AWB members get hold of a time travel device and travel back to the year 1864 and arm the Confederate Army with AK47s, hoping an independent Confederacy would serve as an ally able to prevent to end of aparthied in South Africa. General Lee accepts the weapons and AWB, claiming to be an organization in Rivington, North Carolina called "America Will Break", arm most of the Confederate troops east of the Missisippi with AK47s and train them in their use. Armed with their new rifles, the Confederates attack Washington and force Lincoln to recognize Confederate Independence. Tensions break out between Lee and Rhoodie after Lee states that he would like to gradually emancipate the slaves in the Confederacy. After Lee is elected president of the Confederacy, Rhoodie sends a squad of assassins to kill Lee, but the assassins are themselves killed or captured. Afterwards, the Confederate Army attacks the AWB's headquarters, overwhelming Rhoodie's men in spite of them possessing other 21st century weapons such as belt-fed machine guns, mortars, land mines, and radios. In the end, Rhoodie is stabbed to death by a slave he owned and abused regularly during his time in the 19th century. =Weapons= Melee M9 Bayonet (Kadomatsu) A 7-inch blade that can be used detached or on the end of a rifle, the M9 has a clip point and can, in combination with the sheath, be used as a wire cutter. AK47 Bayonet (Rhoodie) The AK47 can mount a bayonet similar to the M9. Like the M9, it can be used detached or attached 119's Edge The two weapons are essentially Even. Pistols SIG Sauer P220 (Kadomatsu) The standard issue sidearm of the JSDF, the SIG Sauer fires 9mm ammunition from a 9-round magazine and has an effective range of about 50 meters. Makarov (Rhoodie) The Makarov is a Russian handgun firing 9mm Makarov rounds form an eight round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. 119's Edge Kadomatsu's SIG Sauer for the extra round in the mag. Submachine Guns Minebea PM9 (Kadomatsu) A submachine gun based off the IMI Uzi, the PM9 fire 9mm ammuntion from a 25-round magazine with a rate of fire of 1100 rounds per minute at ranges of up to 100 meters. Uzi (Rhoodie) The Uzi is a classic Israeli-made submachine gun. The original Uzi has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and a magazine holding 32 9mm rounds. The weapon has an effective range of 200 meters. 119's Edge Rhoodie's Uzi for its superior capacity and range. Assault Rifles Howa Type 89 (Kadomatsu) The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of firing in full auto, semi auto, or three round bursts with a rate of fire of about 750 rounds per minute. The Howa can fire from a 20 or 30 round magazine. The Type 89 has an effective range of 500 meters. AK-47 (Rhoodie) The AK47 is a Russian 7.62mm assault rifle which can take a variety of magazines, a 30-round magazine being the most common. The weapon is capable of semi or full automatic fire at a rate of 600 rounds per minute and can hit targets up to 400 meters away. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 715 meters per second. 119's Edge Kadomatsu's Howa Type 89 for its faster rate of fire and longer range. Machine Guns M249 SAW (Kadomatsu) The M249 SAW is a 5.56mm light machine gun with a rate of fire of 750-1000 rounds per minute and a range of about 1000 meters and a muzzle velocity of 915 meters per second. The weapon uses a 200 round belt as standard PKM (Rhoodie) The PKM is a 7.62mm general purpose machine gun with a rate of fire of 650-850 rounds per minute and a range of about 1500 meters. The weapon uses 100 or 200 round belt (200 for the purpose of this match). The gun has muzzle velocity of 850 meters per second. 119's Edge Rhoodies PKM for its greater range. Sniper Rifles M24 (Kadomatsu) The M24 is a military version of the Remington 700 rifle. The M24 is a bolt action sniper rifle that, will, for the purposes of this match, be chambered from 7.62mm NATO ammuntion. The weapon has a range of 800 meters and a five round magazine. Dragunov (Rhoodie) The Dragunov is a Soviet-made 7.62mm semi-automatic sniper rifle. The weapon has a range of up to 1300 meters and has a muzzle velocity of 800 meters per second. The Dragunov uses a ten round magazine. 119's Edge Rhoodie's Dragunov for its greater range. Explosives Type 06 Rifle Grenade (Kadomatsu) The Type 06 rifle grenade is a Japanese rifle grenade for use with Howa Type 64 and Type 89 assault rifles. I could not find the exact range of the weapon, but most rifle grenades have a range of 200-300 meters. The grenade has a HEAT warhead 22mm Rifle Grenade (Rhoodie) The 22mm rifle grenade is a rifle grenade that has been used with countless rifles since World War II, including the Springfield M1903, M1 Garand, M1 Carbine, M14, M16, SA80, FN FAL, G3, CETME and Yugoslav versions of the SKS and AK47 (Such as the ones Rhoodie used in Guns of the South). I could not find the exact range of the weapon, but most rifle grenades have a range of 200-300 meters. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have a HEAT warhead 119's Edge Even. Basically, this is a case of same s#!t, different name. =X-Factors= =Notes= Kadomatsu will be accompanied by five crewmen from the JS Mirai, Rhoodie will be accompanied by five AWB terrorists. =Battle= Kadomatsu/JSDF: Rhoodie/AWB: JS Mirai, Pacific Ocean, 1943 The JS Mirai encounters another of the mysterious storms like the one that sent it back to 1942. Most of the crew are transported back to the present, however, Executive Officer Yosuke Kadomatsu and five others are thrown off the side of the vessel, as well as a large crate of weapons, but they never hit the water, instead, they land on dry ground in.... Rivington, North Carolina, 1864 Yosuke Kadomatsu looked around him. The buildings in the town were all looked mid 19th century, and all the signs were written in English. It looked like the United States around the time of the Civil War. But something was off. The sign on the grand hotel read Hotel Notahilton. Further more, the lights in the "Notahilton (Not a Hilton?)" were clearly electrical lights. People in 19th century clothing were starting at them, with their unusual clothing. "What should we do?", asked one of the JSDF sailors. "Arm up", Kadomatsu replied, "Find Captain Umezu and the others, if we are fired upon, you have permission to return fire." Kadomatsu and the others walked through the town to the end of the street, where a group of the two men in modern combat fatigues and armed with modern weapons, stood in front of a chain link fence with a sign reading "AWB America Will Break", behind a group of modern-looking buildings. Andries Rhoodie looked at the mysterious newcomers that had arrived in town. They had clearly come back in time, and they were clearly not AWB. He could not let these intruders survive and report his activities back to the present. "Take them out!", Rhoodie said in Afrikaans. The nearest AWB terrorist fired his AK47, a burst of three rounds impacting one of the JSDF sailors in the chest and head, killing him. . The civilians in the area fled and took cover in their homes, as some of Kadomatsu's men took cover behind a bunch of crates in front of a general store, while Kadomatsu and two others took cover behind a covered wagon next to a drugstore. A JSDF soldier leaned out over one of the crates, firing his Howa Type 89, killing an AWB terrorist. A sniper in one of the guard towers next to AWB compound, however, fired his Dragunov, picking off the JSDF sailor that just fired . Another one of Kadomatsu's men got out a Type 06 Rifle Grenade and attached it to his rifle, taking aim at the sniper tower and firing. The grenade exploded in tower, destroying the top of the tower and killing the sniper. . A PKM opened up from a second tower on the other side of the compound, cutting down a man to Kadomatsu's right. One of Kadomatsu's men caught sight of the machine gunner and picked him off with his M24. As he turned the bolt, however, the sniper and another of Kadomatsu's men were blown away when a 22mm rifle grenade impacted behind the crates they were using for cover . The four remaining AWB terrorists advanced on the Kadomatsu's three survivors. Kadomatsu and the other two retreated in to the "Hotel Notahilton" and took cover behind the furniture in now-deserted lobby, the occupants having fled when they heard gunfire. The AWB troops burst in. One of the AWB troops tried to attack a JSDF sailor with his bayoneted AK47. The JSDF sailor blocked the attack with his bayoneted Howa, and shot the AWB soldier at point blank range. . Seconds later, however, Rhoodie pointed his Uzi at the JSDF sailor and shot him dead with a short burst . Kadomatsu got up from cover and fired his Minebea PM-9, taking out the man to Rhoodie's right as a JSDF sailor with an M249 SAW rested the LMG on the top of the check-in counter and fired a burst into man to Rhoodie's left. Andries Rhoodie fired his Uzi, taking out the SAW gunner, but was forced to take cover when her ran out ammo and draw his Makarov pistol. Kadomatsu grabbed his fallen comrade's M249 and turned to Rhoodie. Before he could fire, however, a bullet from Rhoodie's Makarov struck the belt on Kadomatsu's SAW, breaking the belt and wounding his arm with flying shrapnel from the impact. Kadomatsu drew his SIG Sauer and took at Rhoodie yet again. Rhoodie meanwhile, had his pistol trained on Kadomatsu. Both men fired at the same time, both scoring headshots. Both time travelers fell to the floor. DRAW Category:Blog posts